


Leaving Reality

by Maquiskat (Lilahkat)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilahkat/pseuds/Maquiskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the prehensile plant, well this is more of his story. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to SaRa. The Mistress of Corn who inspired this story. This one is for you kid.

“Damn you.” Kathryn breathed as she knelt on the floor of her Ready Room, cradling a limp limb in one of her arms and pressing against its cool surface. “You are not going to die on me. Move damn it.”

“Should I make an emergency call to Sickbay and tell the Doctor to expect a critical patient?” Kathryn stood abruptly as Chakotay’s semi amused voice filtered through the room.

Scowling at her errant first officer, she brushed the bits of dirt that had found its way onto her uniform off. “Not unless you want to spend the next sixty years cleaning the plasma manifolds for B’Elanna. I’d never hear the end of it from the Doctor. ‘I’m a Doctor not a Horticulturalist!’” Kathryn did her best EMH impersonation then settled down on her couch. “Then I’d get the full lecture about taking proper care of myself.”

Chakotay shook his head and moved into the room to take a closer look at the ailing prehensile plant. “How would taking the plant to the Doctor lead to that?”

“How should I know, but it seems like any time I see the Doctor that’s what it leads to.” Kathryn sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “So you’ll excuse me if I don’t want to risk it.”

Chakotay chuckled softly, “Maybe I can help.” He knelt down beside the plant and touched one of the limbs. It didn’t rustle or even twitch. He winced wondering if their efforts were already too late. “So what have you done to try to help it Kathryn?”

“More light, less light, repotted, re-soiled, more water, less water, airponics, hydroponics…” Kathryn flopped down on the couch on her back looking frustrated, one arm flung over her eyes. “I finally gave up and brought it back here. I can at least be with it when it expires.”

“And no one else but us will know its not doing so well, right?” Chakotay settled on the floor beside her couch looking at her with an amused grin.

Kathryn rolled over onto her stomach still considering the plant seriously. “It was my responsibility Chakotay, how does it look if I can’t even keep a simple plant alive.”

Chakotay winced. He could see where this would be going if he allowed the plant to expire. “You’re a Starship Captain, not a Xeno-Botanist. You don’t even know for certain how long the things lifespan is, or any of it’s other requirements.”

Kathryn moved off the couch and started to pace the length of the upper deck of her Ready Room. “You see Chakotay, I should never have accepted it as a gift without knowing these things.”

“Hold on, Kathryn… It’s not dead yet.” Chakotay could see that line of reasoning backfiring spectacularly and struggled to dam the torrent of guilt he knew could break free from his best friend at any moment. “You said you experimented with water, light, soil, potting… Did you give it any plant food?”

Kathryn stopped her pacing and looked at Chakotay seriously. “No, I hadn’t considered…” Chakotay could almost see the analytical wheels in her mind turning. “The soil would have been scanned when we brought the plant on board.” She moved to her desk and picked up a padd, scrolling down. “If I feed this to the computer it should be able to analyze and come up with the right balance of nutrients and trace elements to create a formula of plant food for the plant.”

Chakotay watched as Kathryn settled behind her desk and started pouring over the padd, occasionally tapping equations into her terminal. “I’ll leave you to it.” He shook his head and smiled as she nodded absently at him to dismiss him, already caught in her research to save her prehensile plant only stopping to take a sip from the coffee cup that seemed perpetually on her desk. Chakotay stepped out of her Ready Room, and realized he was still carrying the report from Engineering that he had meant to give to her in the first place. He moved back down to his command chair, wondering at the lengths Kathryn would go to to save a member of her crew, even if it was just a plant. “And I didn’t even think she liked the plant that much.” He murmured to himself as he focused once again on the work at hand.

=/\=

“All right, you,” Kathryn said as she arranged the plant in the far corner of her bedroom. “You have food, you have water. I’ve set up the correct rotation of light according to the information we have on your planet. You have the privacy and luxury of my cabin to convalesce in.” Settling back on her haunches she looked up at the once active and annoying plant. “I’m going to bed now and I expect you to be alive in the morning when I wake up. Anything else is completely unacceptable.” Kathryn winced as she started to stand. Feeling her back popping, and little shots of pain running through her body. “Oh god, now I’m too old to crouch on the floor. What’s going to be next?” She straightened and stretched, stripping off her uniform and underwear before moving into the bathroom to go through her evening routine to ready herself for a good night’s rest.

Coming out, still toweling herself dry from the hot water shower she indulged herself in, she turned her attention on the plant once more. It really wasn’t the most attractive thing she’d ever seen. Scraggily and scrawny, it couldn’t keep its fronds off of her when she had first brought it on board. Yet the alien ambassador who’d given it to her had treated it as though it was the most delicate, desirable plant on his planet and she had nearly killed it. It barely would move anymore, never mind trapping her in its grasp. Although she had to admit, had it been more active she probably wouldn’t have put it in her bedroom. She shook her head and pulled her peach satin nightgown over her head. Well, the ambassador had been a reptilian species, and different tastes. After all Neelix was probably considered a gourmet chef on Talax. “Well whether you’re attractive or not, I’m still not going to let you die.” She told the plant as she turned down the covers on her bed and slid between the sheets. “Goodnight plant.”

=/\=

Kathryn was pinned down to the bed face first. The rough caress of her unknown lover’s hands running over her skin as he pushed her negligee up. Fingers trailed down over the sides of her body, and slipped between the mattress and her soft flesh to pinch and tease her nipples, rolling them between his hard grip. Whimpering, she moved against the rough Starfleet issue sheets, grinding the tips of her sensitive nipples already tortured by his merciless caresses, into the rough hewn material.

One of his hands left her breasts, to trace a path down her spine, then to caress and stroke the flesh of her buttocks before venturing between her legs. She lifted her hips to allow him more access to her already swollen, wet sex. She panted as she felt his fingers tickle the sensitive flesh, feather light touches meant to tease and tantalize. Breathlessly she forced herself to speak, “Oh god, Chakotay don’t tease… I need you.” There was only one man who would come into her cabin and do this to her. Her Maquis rebel, her angry warrior. The only man she’d want to do this to her.

Her words trailed off into animalistic whimpering as the caresses became more solid. Massaging the entrance to her core, his fingers pulling and tweaking her clit. Her hips moved up and down against the bed as she pressed herself back against him. Urging him to stop with the exquisite torture and take her. For a moment his hands seemed to be everywhere at once, then they were gripping her breasts once more as she felt his cock pressing against her silken folds. Again she whimpered and pressed herself back, only this time to be filled completely with his manhood. Moving his hands to grip her hips and lift her to meet his thrusts, Kathryn could only squirm and squeal with each thrust as he pulled her back against him. His cock pummeling her from the inside.

Her muscles clenching and unclenching against the iron hard member lodged firmly in her. Each thrust battering her cervix like a ram, she could feel the heat coursing through her. A slow burn starting in the over stimulated nerve endings of her clit, to run through her entire body like a wild fire. Consuming everything it touched and turning it into a single burst of complete sexual release. Through the muscled walls of her vagina, through every limb, and finally consuming even her mind, until there was nothing but pleasure and the all consuming whiteness around her.

The sensation of his thrusting still echoing through her body.

=/\=

“…0600 hours. The time is 0600 hours.” For the first time in months, possibly even years, Kathryn was actually awakened by her set call time. Feeling pleasantly languid, she stretched and tried to convince herself to move out of the tangled mess of sheets and her nightgown, which had slid up and become twisted around her. Despite feeling rested and relaxed, one look at her disheveled bed reminded her of the very pleasant dream that had invaded her sleep last night. She blushed faintly, and her hands ran down her torso, apparently to smooth the peach satin that clung to her slightly sweaty body, but that were in reality reminding her of how she felt in the throws of that dream.

Kathryn yawned lightly then called out, “Computer, reset alarm 24 hours.” She sat up slowly, not really wanting to leave the cozy nest of sheets and satin, but the slickness of her skin and the stickiness between her thighs convinced her that a shower was more necessary than an extra few minutes sleep. “Besides you can treat yourself to a real water shower to make up for having to move, Kathryn.” She told herself and resolutely forced herself from the bed, standing and pulling the sweat damp nightgown from her skin and throwing it in the cleaning unit. The movement from her side of the bed must have startled the plant that rustled at her. “Well, good morning.” Kathryn said with a bright grin as she moved towards the prehensile plant. “You seem in much better condition this morning.” The plant made no move to wrap its tendrils around her, which Kathryn was grateful of, as there was nothing between her skin and its rough embrace. “If you’re good, I’ll see what I can do about getting you some more of that plant food.” The plant rustled again as if to answer as Kathryn moved into the bathroom.

Standing outside her shower, she called out. “Computer, start shower. Water temperature 36.6 degrees Celsius.” She smiled as steam started to roll out from the stall and shook her head at herself. ‘You’re in a decadent mood this morning, Kathryn.’ She scolded herself. Hating cold tile beneath her feet, she’d always made a point of starting the shower first so it would warm things up for her, but on Voyager in the Delta Quadrant she had given up the practice as wasteful. The steam soon filled her bathroom and spread out her bathroom door. She could hear the plant rustling once again. “You like a good shower too, hmmm? Well I’m sorry but I draw the line at sharing my bath time … with plants.” Kathryn amended as she grinned slightly. “Maybe we can find you a nice girl plant to take up with.” She was rewarded with another rustle of leaves and tendrils. She opened the shower door and slipped inside, gasping as the hot water licked at her skin. Picking up her favorite bath sponge and peach scented body wash, she set to rubbing herself down, the suds from her soap and the sponge caressing away the grime and sweat from the previous day and night. Kathryn took her time today as she washed away the stickiness from between her legs, once again reminded of her dream. She shivered with delight. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for her to dream of Chakotay, though these days it happened less often than she liked. Not due to any lack of attraction on her part, no that had endured the entire course of their voyage. However stress seemed to prevent her from dreaming anything pleasant of late, when it allowed her to sleep at all. The feel of her hand running over the overly sensitive flesh of her sex pulled her mind away from the downward spiral it had found itself in and brought back more pleasant memories from the night before. Rinsing the suds from her body, she then set to washing out her hair. It was easier to care for short but she found that she missed its length at times. Again something she had given up as too time consuming, too decadent for her life here in the Delta Quadrant. She’d been slowly growing it out since her original cut, but she always had it trimmed back with the same thought in mind. Never as short as the original cut, but short enough not to impinge on practicality, perhaps she should give in to her impulses and just see the Doctor about stimulating its growth. Kathryn rolled her eyes as her mind provided her with all the comments he was likely to make about that particular scenario.

Kathryn called out to stop the shower and slipped out wrapping a towel around herself as she exited the shower to finish her morning ablutions. Brushing her teeth, drying and styling her hair, and all the other little tasks that it took to make her presentable in the morning seemed to go by much quicker than normal, though whether that was from actually getting a good night’s rest or if it was from chatting amiably with her plant she didn’t know, but it was a welcome change. She finished pulling on her boots and picked up her uniform jacket. “Have a good day, don’t wreck the place while I’m gone and I’ll see what I can do about that girl plant.” Kathryn grinned as she slipped on her jacket and fastened it. The plant rustled at her in response and shaking her head Kathryn slipped out the door.

=/\=

Chakotay looked up from the report he was reading to see Kathryn arrive with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. He smiled slightly; it would be a good day on Voyager. Kathryn’s moods tended to set the tone for the entire ship and today she looked like she was in a better mood than he had seen her in in a long time. “Good morning, everyone.” Her voice was light and airy as she moved down the ramp to her command chair. She slid into it and looked at Chakotay with a sparkle in her eye. “Good morning Chakotay.”

“Good morning,” Chakotay took a split second to consider it and decided to risk it as long as he kept his voice down, “Kathryn. I take it our patient is doing well without the Doctor’s intervention.”

Kathryn’s eyebrow found her hairline but she was in a too good a mood to ruin it for Chakotay’s little breach of protocol. Besides she truly did love hearing the way he said her name, with such care as though it were poetry. She smiled at him encouragingly. “The jury’s still out on that one, but from the way it was rustling at me this morning, I’d say he’ll be tangling himself around unsuspecting targets in no time.” She mentally made herself a note to remove the plant from her cabin before it got to that point.

Chakotay answered her smile with one of his own. It was good to hear her so light hearted. “I was just about to get myself a cup of tea. Would you like a cup of coffee?”

Thinking about it for a moment, Kathryn found that this morning she didn’t have an urgent need for her normal lifeline. “Well don’t call security, but no actually… Though a cup of tea would be a nice change.”

This time it was Chakotay’s eyebrow’s turn to find his hairline. “Who are you and what have you done with Captain Janeway?” He teased her gently.

The decadent mood she was in continued, this time with allowing herself the luxury of acknowledging she was more than just the Captain. “Actually you got it right the first time. I’m Kathryn. Nice to see you again, Chakotay.”

Chakotay’s grin spread ear to ear as he stood to retrieve their beverages from the replicator. “Tea it is, Kathryn.”

This would be a very good day indeed.

=/\=

Their lighthearted conversation hadn’t gone unnoticed by Mr. Paris, who proceeded to tease the Captain mercilessly. Much to Chakotay’s surprise, a pleasant one at that, Kathryn didn’t withdraw, as would be her normal reaction as of late to teasing of any sort publicly. Instead she gave as good as she got. Engaging Mr. Paris in a battle of wits, which Kathryn, of course, won. That was when Chakotay decided to invite Kathryn to dinner.

It would be outside their normal parameters. Their weekly dinner, which traditionally combined work and socialization. Instead if Chakotay could manage it there would be no uniforms tonight, no shop talk. Just good food, good wine and conversation. There was an irrational flare of hope that burned deep inside his heart, though rationally he told himself that there wouldn’t be any major changes in he and Kathryn’s relationship. Though he loved her still, he had given up on Kathryn ever relaxing the parameters and protocols enough for them to become more than ‘just friends’.

That irrational hope strengthened over the day as Kathryn flirted with and teased him and he watched for an opening to ask her to join him. Eventually one had come and he’d invited her. Well more challenged her really. He grinned as he remembered the dialog that had lead to Kathryn agreeing to his parameters for this dinner.

‘Really Chakotay,’ Kathryn gazed at him, her eyes almost smoky, as she propped her chin up with her hand, her other arm crossed over her breasts and holding her elbow. ‘I don’t know what’s gotten into me today. No coffee. I’m relaxed. I feel better than I have in months.’ She paused for a moment and seemed to shiver slightly. ‘And decadent. You wouldn’t believe the things I’ve been allowing myself today.’

‘Do tell Captain.’ Tom Paris had interrupted with his typically cocky quip.

Kathryn just turned her gaze on Tom, ‘Looking for a rematch, Lt.? I though we had already settled the fact that you just can’t keep up with me.’ She grinned mischievously as she knew her words could be misinterpreted. ‘Just keep your mind on your driving, Tom. I think that’s about all you can handle right now.’

Tom started to open his mouth. ‘Give up, Paris’, Chakotay had finally decided to intervene, “Before I let a certain half Klingon you were letting another woman put you in your place.’ Tom’s mouth had closed and he turned back to his duties. Harry shook slightly with his amusement at the Command team putting Tom in his place. Chakotay grinned and turned back to Kathryn. Instead of questioning her on the ‘decadences’ she’d already indulged in he took a different tact. ‘Decadent, hmmm? I don’t know if I believe you Kathryn.’ He looked into her eyes. ‘Decadent enough to let me cook for you tonight?’

Kathryn’s lips quirked upward in silent response as though encouraging him to continue.

So he did. ‘Decadent enough to share coffee ice cream with me?’ He paused then added. ‘With only one spoon.’

Her nose crinkled a bit and she nodded, not pulling her gaze from his. Still encouraging.

So he decided to push the envelope and go for broke. ‘Decadent enough to leave the shop talk on the bridge and your uniform in your cabin?’

Kathryn smiled mischievously. ‘Definitely decadent enough for all of that Cha-ko-tay, especially the uniform.’ Her voice had a purr to it that Chakotay didn’t want to define, but it definitely left the wrong impression which of course was exactly what she was after. Both Tom and Harry did a double take at that. Chakotay admitted to himself he would have too if he hadn’t been already lost in the blue depths of her eyes.

‘Nineteen hundred hours, my quarters. You bring the wine.’ Chakotay finished the challenge with a satisfied grin on his face.

‘It’s a date.’ She replied simply then pulled her attention away from him and focused back on the padd in her hands.

Tom grinned and Chakotay knew the activity on a certain pool that had stagnated in recent time, would suddenly jump.

Chakotay pulled himself out of his reverie and focused on setting the table and putting the vegetarian lasagna and garlic bread out, ready for her arrival. Moments later his chime sounded and he turned towards the door. “Come.” Just beyond the threshold stood Kathryn holding a bottle of wine, her hair parted to the side, in a soft wave that fell over the side of her face shading one eye almost completely. Chakotay felt himself draw a sharp intake of breath when he was actually trying to invite her in.

Kathryn smiled slightly, her soft lips inviting as she spoke, “I hope I’m presentable.”

Chakotay found his voice as he nodded, “More than. Come in.” Kathryn stepped inside, the soft material of her pale blue dress flowing around her as she moved, her bare feet padding on the floor and handed the bottle to Chakotay.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Kathryn looked down slightly self consciously, “I used to love to go barefoot, and after my bath tonight, I just couldn’t put shoes back on.”

Chakotay shook his head. “What ever makes you most comfortable, Kathryn.” He found his corkscrew and worked on removing the cork from the wine.

Kathryn smiled slightly and moved to her place at the dinner table, curling her legs beneath her on her chair. A maneuver she accomplished with such cat like grace that it made her seem like a kitten making itself comfortable on a favorite chair. The cork came out of the bottle with a loud pop and she jumped slightly from the noise, but settled back as Chakotay filled her glass, then his own.

“So did you partake of any other decadencies before you got here?” Chakotay asked teasingly as he dished some of the lasagna onto her plate.

Kathryn eyed him playfully. “Let’s see I wasted more water rations by having a very hot bath… With bath oils and bubbles… The works.” The characteristic half grin was decidedly seductive tonight as she continued to talk, though Chakotay couldn’t decide if she meant it to be such or if it was just a side effect of the mood she was in. “I took the time to actually do my hair rather than just leaving it to dry.” Her eyes glittered beneath the soft sweep of hair that fell over one brow. Then she held up one delicate foot for him to inspect. “I even took the time to paint my toenails. See…” Chakotay could barely pull his gaze away from the five little toes that wiggled in front of him, each nail painted a perfect pale pearl blue. When he did he was caught in the Captain’s gaze once more. “They match my dress.” Her voice was soft and husky as she spoke.

“They do…” Chakotay confirmed and graced her with a full dimpled grin. “Well I’m afraid dinner isn’t quite as decadent as everything else you’ve done today, but hopefully you’ll enjoy it as much.”

“I have no doubt of that, Chakotay.” Kathryn smiled and took a bite of the lasagna then pulled off a slice of the garlic bread. She ate slowly, the flavours seeming to explode on her tastebuds. It was as if since the dream last night her body had woken up from a long slumber and was now embracing all the sensations that seemed to flood her senses. Not only the physical sensations, but the emotional ones as well. Being here with Chakotay was incredible. It was exciting and fulfilling and comforting all at once. She felt complete and at peace, yet there was an edge to it. They talked about everything and nothing, and as per his challenge on the bridge, Voyager, the Captain and the First Officer were left far behind.

For her part, Kathryn couldn’t believe what she was doing. She was definitely pushing the envelope tonight, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself either. The Captain had for once been left elsewhere, whether it was on the bridge, in her quarters or where she didn’t know and didn’t particularly care. They curled on the couch together and when Chakotay’s arm slid across the top of the couch behind her back, she took it for what it was, an invitation to cuddle into his embrace.

Much to her amazement, and some disappointment, a short time later they both acknowledged how late it was. Chakotay helping her to her feet and walking her back to her own cabin. “Goodnight, Chakotay.” Kathryn purred softly as she stood looking up into his eyes.

“Goodnight, Kathryn.” Chakotay found himself trapped in her gaze once more. Then to his surprise her arms wound around his neck and she pulled herself up for a soft kiss. It remained chaste, soft and fleeting but there was a current of promise and passion beneath the yielding flesh of her lips. Finally their locked gazes broke from each other, and Kathryn slipped back into her cabin. Wondering for the hundredth time tonight what had gotten into her and not really caring in the least.

A rustling of leaves welcomed her home as Kathryn leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. “Well plant, if I ~don’t~ have more of those dreams tonight there is something wrong with me.” She closed her eyes and focused on the scent of Chakotay that still seemed to cling to her. “Actually there’s already something wrong with me… What could possess me to let him… Be honest Kathryn, to let yourself flirt like that.” She pushed herself from the wall and made her way back to her bedroom, stripping away the light clothing as she went.

A plant runner slid towards her and tickled her ankle, still apparently too weak to wrap itself about her as it had before, but enough to make her hop away. “No getting fresh with me, sir or you’ll find yourself evicted.” The runner obligingly pulled back and she pulled back the sheets on her bed, before pulling off her bra and panties. At first she picked up her nightgown and toyed with the idea of putting it on, but she felt warm and she didn’t look forward to waking sweaty and tangled in the peach silk so she tossed it aside and slipped beneath covers au naturel. “Goodnight plant. Sweet dreams.”

****

Even laying on her stomach sprawled out on top of the Starfleet standard comforter mostly asleep, Kathryn could sense the presence of someone standing at the foot of her bed. She could feel the heat from the blush that covered her entire body, quite visible to her uninvited guest as it colored her pale skin and she quaked with the knowledge of how completely exposed she was to him. Two instincts fought in her mind and body, one demanded that she dive beneath the covers and demand what he was doing in her rooms in the middle of the night. The other suggested softly that she lift her ass into the air, spread her legs and finger herself so he could properly see the part of her that needed his attention.

Slowly she slid up onto her knees, keeping them spread enough that her sex was open and vulnerable to him then she slid her hand back parting her nether lips, knowing they were already glistening with her juices, as a silent invitation to take what they both wanted. What they both needed. Her fingers probed, opening herself further, showing him that her slit was ready and able to accommodate him. A low whimper issued forth from her throat as the sensations she was giving herself threatened to overwhelm her and she rocked back against her fingers. The erotically charged atmosphere of the room was only enhanced by the fact that Chakotay never moved only stood watching her, completely silent from the end of the bed.

To tell the truth, it could have been anyone there. From Tom Paris to Crewman Gerron. She hadn’t looked, wouldn’t look. The not knowing for certain only added to her arousal, though some sixth sense told her it was Chakotay standing and watching.

Finally she felt the welcome touch of his hands, hard and rough against her hips as she was forcibly drug back to the end of the bed. She squealed slightly, her breath coming in uneven pants as she pulled her hand away from the juncture of her thighs. Leaving it to the none to gentle caresses of her unseen lover. She could feel his fingers squeezing her clit now, pulling on it, rolling it. Each movement making her shudder and shake. The intensity of the sensations rippling through her body, but too intense to allow her to find release. Instead it drove her higher and higher, her body shaking in frustration and this was only his hands working her over. Her skin felt as though there was an electrical charge running through it, every movement, every breath causing another pleasurable shock to run through her body. Her slit was flooded now. She could feel the fluid running down her legs and puddling beneath her as the wet spot reached her knees.

The erotic torture he was visiting on her sex with his fingers disappeared and Kathryn wailed slightly, fearful that he was abandoning her completely. Then suddenly the fingers returned to spread her copious moisture over her puckered anus. She squirmed and tried to pull away. “Chakotay… No… I haven’t…” She whimpered but his iron grip on one thigh held her in place as his slick finger probed and slowly stretched the tight opening, penetrating her. The heat in her sex only seemed to amplify with the violation of her ass which continued at a steady pace as Chakotay added yet another finger. The fullness in her rear was something she’d never expected to find pleasurable but there it was. Slowly the digits in her ass started to plunge in and out and she relaxed into it, meeting his thrusts but whimpering in frustration as she could feel the ache in her sex, an ache that would only be satisfied when she was full of him there as well.  
Suddenly she felt her thigh released only to feel his fingers thread through her hair, jerking her head back as he used it as a hand hold to pull himself to her. The sudden rush of pain in her scalp did less to cause her sharp intake of breath however than the immediate and overwhelming sensation of fullness she felt when his cock embedded itself to the root in her weeping slit. She felt like screaming but couldn’t catch her breath to as he began to pound into her, the bulbous head of his cock stretching her out and sliding roughly against the delicate tissues inside her despite the gush of fluid that came with each of his thrusts.

Her body jerked and pulled like a puppet on a string. Chakotay rode her like she was a bucking horse, keeping himself with her by the handful of hair he held. Never before had such sensations ensnared her body, his fingers, his cock, the fullness, the pain, all served to enhance one thing… Her pleasure. Her skin felt as though it was on fire when finally she felt the ache in her cunt turn into a throb and from the throb into an explosion that threatened to rip her body to shreds when it was finally released. She was certain she would die from the pleasure engulfing her body right now. A death more welcome than one embraced in the cold of space. Just as that thought passed through her mind, her climax overwhelmed her. As violent as being torn apart in a black hole, but with the pleasant warmth of being submerged in a hot bath. She gave herself to the sensations whole heartedly and felt consciousness whisked away with the flood. The violent thrusting in her cunt the last thing she was aware of.

****

Kathryn woke in the morning understanding the meaning of a saying she had once in her youth in Indiana. One some particularly crass youth liked to use. ‘Rode hard and put away wet’ seemed to encapsulate exactly what Kathryn Janeway was feeling, but it wasn’t possible was it. Her hand drifted down to her sex, gently probing her folds, expecting pain at her touch. All she found with her fingers was the sticky wetness, she’d expect from a wet dream like the one she had the night before, an assumption reinforced by the wet patch beneath her hips. A residule shiver passed through her body as she tried to reconcile the physical evidence with the fact that her sex felt as though she’d stuffed her entire hand in it during the night. The openness she felt there definitely didn’t jive with the ‘normal’ auto-erotic activity she sometimes woke to find herself engaged in. Not to mention the fact that her anus felt stretched as well.

Closing her eyes, she forced the questions out of her mind with some difficulty and stretched. Despite the questions last night’s dream had posed for her, she once again felt the pleasant languidness of the morning before. Last night’s dream had been more intense and had seemed to last longer than the one the night before. She smiled as the very obvious reason floated to the surface of her consciousness. “Well plant, there is definitely nothing wrong with me.”

That was when the plant caught her attention with it’s rustling. Much more pronounced and active than before. Her eyes widened in wonder as she looked at it, this was the plant she had thought dead two days ago. It’s leaves were a bright shade of green now, the bulbs of it’s buds were round and full with a bright red tip peaking from the green and the runners which before could barely tickle her, now swirled around the floor like vipers in a pit. “You seem to have made a remarkable recovery, my friend.” Her brow furrowed, the scientist in her told her that a little plant food shouldn’t have brought the plant back that quickly however sleep and the general languidness that she felt this morning seemed to impair her thought processes. “Shower first… Then whether you feel like you need it or not coffee… And some breakfast. That will get you back into shape to figure this out.” She stalked towards the bathroom and glared at the plant. “So much as a move towards me, Mister and you’re out an airlock.” The plant obligingly didn’t call her bluff and seemed content to allow her to pass into her bathroom without issue.

****

The best laid plans of mice and men… Kathryn had no more stepped out of the shower before being summoned to the bridge not by a call from one of her officers but by Voyager pitching hard to starboard as a weapons fire grazed her hull. Not a good beginning to the day.

In fact, today had been a day from hell, truth be told. The battle that had summoned her to the bridge had been an armada of small ships. Not able to truly damage Voyager, but annoying like a swarm of particularly nasty insects. Janeway had tried to initiate communications, but the alien vessels had insisted she leave their territory. No other communications were made. They were completely unwilling to negotiate for passage. So she had ordered her vessel out of their space and into a section of space that as far as they knew was unclaimed, sacrificing about a month of travel time. Not much in the name of keeping peace.

As far as they knew…

What they hadn’t known was that this region of space was claimed by another alien ‘empire’ who’s ships were bigger, more powerful and quite capable of badly damaging Voyager. They too had not been interested in talking, but unlike their neighbours, they had inflicted serious damage on the Starfleet vessel. Janeway had immediately turned them about, as quickly as her damaged engines could carry them, and headed back for what Tom had dubbed Mosquito country, after commenting that it was like being caught between a swarm of mosquitoes and an alligator. The alligator could kill you, but at least he’d do it in one bite and wouldn’t drive you insane in the process.

With any luck, they’d make it out of the territory before the ‘mosquitoes’ managed to drive her insane with their frequent, ineffectual attacks. She had spent the rest of the day running between the bridge and engineering. Wanting to be on the bridge for any attack but unwilling to sit and do nothing while the rest of her crew tried to patch Voyager back into fighting shape once more, Kathryn had managed to exhaust herself running between the two sections of the ship, often having to use Jeffrey’s tubes as a means to get where she was going as the turbolifts kept going offline at the most inconvienent moment. Finally Chakotay, Tuvok, and the Doctor had teamed up to banish her to her cabin and had thereby banished what little good humour she had had left.

Scowling all the while, she showered, slipped into a ‘comfort’ shirt to sleep in and settled down to rest, knowing tomorrow she’d have to deal with all the various reports from this latest incident.

****

Chakotay’s body covered her own, pinning her to the mattress. She could breath but not much else. Her entire body was tingling as his hands seemed to be seeking out all of her sensitive places. Teasing touches sometimes hard, sometimes feather light, caressing her everywhere at once. She whimpered and tried to arch into them only to be held down by his weight on her.

Then the anger she still felt towards him crept into her mind and she felt herself stiffen. She didn’t want him touching her right now. She didn’t want him in her cabin or anywhere near her for that matter. Tuvok and the Doctor would never have been bold enough to send her to her cabin without him backing them up or more precisely leading the charge. The wonderful sensations he was creating in her body nearly drug her back into her fantasy, but she struggled against herself.

‘I don’t want him near me…’ Her anger snarled.

‘Don’t be stupid, Kathryn. He’s not… This is a dream. Just lay back and enjoy it.’ The rational part of her mind supplied.

‘I don’t want to dream about him either.’ In her sleep her body twisted and turned trying to free itself from a captor that she knew shouldn’t be there but she found she couldn’t move in reality either. When her rational mind registered this her eyes flew open to assess the situation.

Her body was secured to the bed not by Chakotay’s body but by thin green runners, strong as steel cable. All of them from one source. The prehensile plant that rustled and undulated, more active now than she had ever seen it. Even the larger, thicker stalks with the red lipped bulbs which had never moved before to her knowledge were now as they weaved and bobbed above her. She could feel the tight strands of greenery coiled around all her extremities. Binding her in an intricate weave of leaves and fronds, so tightly that she could feel the blood pulsing beneath them. A throb that matched the quickened pace of her heart. Even her breasts were bound by the green vines, wrapped so tight that the normal paleness of her flesh was accentuated by the restricted blood flow to the soft mounds and making them stand up more proudly than even the most outrageous corset she had donned for one of her holonovels could have accomplished, the pain of the restrictive bondage helping to engorge her nipples into diamond hard points.

Instinct told her whatever was happening her was something she didn’t want to have happen and she knew help was only foot steps away. As she opened her mouth to scream, one of the bulbed extremities dove for the open moist hole, filling her mouth completely and sliding partly down her throat. She felt her gag reflex kick in, but the plant seemed to enjoy the sensation of her throat muscles contracting around it as it started to move in and out, effectively fucking her mouth with it’s length. Being forced to breath through her nose, she bit down on the offending member but the plant skin didn’t give an inch. Instead her mouth was filled with a sweet honey-like substance that seemed to exude from the plant’s skin. It trickled down her throat, along the stalk in her mouth, being absorbed almost immediately into the tissues of her esophagus.

Almost instantaneously she felt the heat in her skin increase and she relaxed enough to stop struggling against the bonds the plant held her in. The fronds and leaves rubbed against her, almost licking at her sensitized skin causing ripples of desire to course up her spine. She whimpered slightly, the only sound she could make as two more of the bulbs positioned themselves above her nipples, the red petaled lips parting as they slid over the tips and seemed to seal around them. The velvet softness of the interior of the bulb tickled and played against the hardened nubs and her breathing increased as she felt the warm ooze of the honey seeping over them, to trickle out against the bound flesh of her breasts. The effect was exquisite. Her breasts felt like they were on fire, a delicious erotic fire that made her squirm beneath her captor, not in an attempt to escape but in ecstasy.

The sensations were overpowering. The honey was so sweet and so compelling. Like the finest red wine mixed with the sweetest fresh picked cherries and strawberries. Kathryn couldn’t help herself as she began to suckle at the bulb in her mouth, coaxing more of the excretion into her. Her mouth moved over the plant’s flesh, as much as she could, her tongue flicking at the underside of the stalk, lapping at the honey. For it’s part the plant pulled out from being so deeply embedded in her throat seemingly unable to resist the lure of Kathryn’s mouth working it over. As the head came into reach of her tongue she swirled it against the red petals thrusting her tongue inside as she diligently suckled, like a babe at a teat. She was almost instantly rewarded with another gush of the syrup. It coated her tongue and warmed her belly. Kathryn again felt the rush of heat and arousal and she sighed. She had never had so much pleasure from giving head before. So much so that she whimpered loudly and opened her mouth like a baby bird as the plant withdrew this tentacle from her lips. Another soon presented itself and this time Kathryn kissed the head and lapped at it happily before drawing it into her mouth.

So focused on the bulb in her mouth was she, that Kathryn hadn’t noticed that other parts of her body were being teased and caressed. Until the plant’s attentions once again focused on her sex. It wrapped one thin runner around her clit, squeezing it tightly while it moved only slightly up and down at high speed. Kathryn arched beneath the net of vines that trapped her body against the bed, it’s pattern swirling and changing as the vines moved, caressing each inch of her tortured flesh. The effect of the plant’s technique on the sensitive bundle of nerves was like being jacked off by a vibrator that encased her clit. The effect was so intense that once again she found herself unable to attain orgasm and could only arch and buck against the plants restraints. Shots of pleasure so intense they were painful ran through her body as she bucked and writhed.

Several smaller runners were probing her ass, coaxing it open, then slowly pushing forward. She grunted slightly, but the memory of the pleasure of her rear being filled made her relax to allow them in as far as they cared to go. They wound together to create an amazingly textured probe. One that rippled and jerked in her ass. Changing shape with each thrust. Sometimes filling her completely, other times only teasing.

Kathryn groaned in delight and disappointment. She craved the fulfillment of being fucked. She could feel her muscles rippling and clenching, but the emptiness inside her only made her ache worse. Unable to communicate with the plant in any other way she tried to signal her readiness … her willingness non-verbally. Her suckling became more powerful, she arched into the buds at her nipples crushing them up to the plant, and with the limited movement she had she thrust herself down against the twisted vine probe in her ass. She looked downwards as best she could and was pleased to see one of the thicker stalks hovering over her sex, its lips drooling the honey ooze which flowed over her clit. As soon as the first drop hit she arched up opening herself further to her initially unwanted lover, the sensation of fire filling her clit with one drop of the potent liquid.

The plant needed no further encouragement. The stalk buried itself in her cunt and started undulating as well as thrusting within her. Instantaneously coating the throbbing walls of her sex with the ooze from it’s bulb, making them spasm with the sudden tingling heat that enveloped them. Had it not been for the stalk still filling her mouth, Kathryn’s scream would have been heard throughout the entire ship. Each thrust brought her higher but the ascent had been so quickly attained that she couldn’t find her release no matter what she tried.

The plant’s stalk pumped her cunt ruthlessly. Pistoning in and out, the large bulb prevented their mixed secretions from escaping her rapidly filling cunt. The plant’s ooze seeped into the soft tissues making them burn with need, while her trapped liquid increased the pressure inside of her. The texture of the plants skin slid inside of her, creating friction that couldn’t be ignored. She wanted to scream, cry, to be released so she could help impale herself on the intruding member more completely, but her restraints prevented any movement. She could feel the bulbous head’s lips kiss her cervix, the ooze sliding against it making even the entrance to her womb ache and burn deliciously.

More stimulation. She craved it, needed it, wanted it. She was burning inside and couldn’t find anyway to put out the fire. So she again the urge to scream overwhelmed her when she felt the anal probe pull out of her. Stealing away sensation that could have helped to push her over the edge. Still unable to scream she jerked, forcing herself down against the stalk in her sex causing herself no small amount of pain as the binding force of the vines increased. Then suddenly her ass was filled again, pain screaming through her nerves as one of the bulbed stalks penetrated her ass and started fucking her in counter rhythm to the one in her sex. This time her rectum was coated in the liquid heat of the plant’s dew as she could feel the two members sliding against each other through the thin membrane that separated her sex from her ass. For the first time in her life Kathryn Janeway was completely full and being used like a slut.

She had never felt so good in her entire life.

Suddenly it happened. The burning in her nerve endings transformed into a raging fire that swept through her body. She spasmed and shook, unable to control herself, riding wave after wave of exquisite pleasure. Her muscles rippling and trembling. Tears flowing from her eyes as she was consumed by the ecstasy of her release.

Then she felt it. The oddest sensation she had ever felt within her sex. A gentle suction as the plant seemed to be sucking up the flood of her juices that were released. This turned a simple aftershock into yet another orgasm. Which released another flood. Which in turn caused the plant to again suck. A vicious circle Kathryn willingly stayed a part of shuddering and whimpering. The plant still fucking her furiously even after she lost consciousness.

****

Kathryn moaned as she woke. Her body ached like she had just gone ten rounds with one of Chakotay’s holographic sparring partners. Then memories of the previous night flooded her consciousness and she rolled from her bed clutching at the tattered remains of the shirt she had fallen asleep in to crouch in the corner of the room furthest away from the plant. She shuddered against the wall her eyes wide.

The plant made no moves towards her. It rustled slightly, it’s body looking lush and green. Kathryn stayed stalk still, but soon came to the realization that the ache in her body was fading quickly to be replaced by the same pleasant languid feeling that had enveloped her on the first day. She took a deep breath, she should have been angry at this point, calling Chakotay or Tuvok, reporting to Sickbay… She giggled at the thought of going to the Doctor. “Doctor I’ve been molested by my plant.” Instead she felt happy, fulfilled, satiated. She eyed the plant carefully. She’d be damned if the damn thing didn’t look satiated itself.

She stood slowly and eyed the thing warily, but with how good her body felt right now she couldn’t find it in her to do what she knew she should do. A few moments of internal debate and it was over. This time Kathryn won out over the Captain. She had so few pleasures aboard this ship, she wasn’t about to look a gift horse … or in this case a gift plant in the mouth.

“You and I have a few things to work out…” She said in what she hoped was a menacing tone.

For it’s part the plant answered with a subdued rattle of it’s leaves.

****

Chakotay was pleased with what he had seen in the past week. Kathryn had forgiven him for forcing her to go to her quarters that first night and had actually stayed saner than most of the crew through the entire ordeal. They had just left ‘Mosquito space’ as it had been eventually dubbed by the crew and Kathryn had invited him for dinner to celebrate. When he had arrived at her quarters, he had been surprised to smell a perfectly prepared vegetable birani for once not over done by Kathryn’s ‘faulty’ replicator.

Another surprise had been the lush green prehensile plant sitting in one corner of her living area. They ate dinner, flirting and playing like they had the other night. Chakotay couldn’t help but wonder and feel buoyed up by hope as Kathryn’s new attitude seemed to be a permanent fixture in their lives. After dinner, as Kathryn was clearing the debre from their meal away, he moved into the living room to take a closer look at the plant. It rustled slightly, but made no menacing moves towards the Commander.

“Whatever you’ve done Kathryn, it’s definitely worked. I can’t believe this was the plant that was on death’s door less than two weeks ago.” Chakotay grinned at her as she moved with her glass of wine to stand beside him, “I think we should remove you from command and put you in charge of airponics. The crew would benefit from your green thumb.”

‘Not quite a green thumb, Chakotay.’ Kathryn thought to herself with a giggle, but instead just gave him her quirky half grin and responded. “No way, you just want my ship commander.”

Chakotay shook his head slightly and smiled back at her. “Seriously though Kathryn you’ve done a hell of a job… I mean look at this.” He crouched down and pointed to a tiny sprig of green rising from the black soil in the pot. “The plants sprouting. Soon you’ll have another of your pet plants to share your quarters with.”

Kathryn’s head spun with the implications. She hadn’t thought that ‘feeding’ the plant would create another one. How would she keep up? She could barely do it with the one plant. She couldn’t possibly accommodate two. Yet she had to. She couldn’t kill the plant’s offspring. The plant was somewhat intelligent, about the level of a dog. She would not be a willing participant to the young plant’s demise. Equally she couldn’t give the plant up to another… Could she? It would only be a matter of time before whomever she gave it to would find out the plant’s unique feeding method. Oh god this was impossible.

So caught in the turmoil of her own thoughts was she that it only barely registered when Chakotay spoke, but something in his words attracted her attention. “What did you say, Chakotay?”

Chakotay smiled and shook his head. “Off visiting some other world, Kathryn?” She glared at him slightly and he continued with a grin. “I said if you need to find him a new home, I’ll be happy to have a little greenery around my cabin.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened and she began to laugh. The mental image of Chakotay and the plant too much for her to bare at that moment. The plant rustled in response to her chuckle which only made her laugh harder. Leaving Chakotay to wonder what he had said that was so damned funny.


End file.
